psiepsilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:Afd3 starter
__TOC__ Typo "Indiscernable" should be "Indiscernible". (It's ironic that I have to use to correct my own typos!) --ais523 18:23, 1 February 2007 (UT ) *Done. Mango talk 18:31, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Requesting a minor wording change After step 3, "Edit today's ... ", I suggest numbering step 4 (and adding "below"), and adding step 5, thus: 4. Use this line as your edit summary, below: :: 5. Save this page. That's based on my walking though the process, doing a deletion - I thought the process was very well laid out until the very end of the instructions. -- John Broughton (♫♫) 21:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Done (with one little amendment). Proto::► 10:28, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- John Broughton (♫♫) 17:22, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Problem "Cat=?" puts the article into a category which doesn't exist. This ought to be removed from this article, there's no sense in encouraging editors to put articles into non-existent categories. --Xyzzyplugh 14:32, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :That category's currently on DRv; it appears to have been speedied by mistake. --ais523 18:18, 6 March 2007 (UT ) :: Category:AfD debates (Nominator unsure of category) appears to have been undeleted now. The requested edit is apparently no longer required. Sandstein 19:49, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Hard-coded URI This template currently uses a hard-coded URI. This is a problem for users using the semi-secure proxy. Also, I don't think that the "autosummary" parameter does anything. So please change today's AfD log to action=edit today's AfD log —Remember the dot (talk) 19:51, 16 April 2007 (UTC) : Done Harryboyles 01:01, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Minor change As we now apparantly add new AfD pages to the top of the day's log now, though I'm not sure where we decided that, the template should be changed to reflect that. Edit today's AfD log and copy the following line to the bottom of the page should be changed to Edit today's AfD log and copy the following line to the top of the page --Mr.Z-mantalk'' '' 19:47, 22 May 2007 (UTC) : Done. Cheers. --MZMcBride 20:16, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Using HTML to avoid breaking list ordering Currently, the first two steps are both labeled "1.". I propose to change from wiki markup to HTML like this: ---- Remaining steps to list for deletion: Replace "cat=U" in the box below with an appropriate category for the article being deleted: Replace "Reason" in the below text box with your reason for nominating this article. Do not modify the other text. Your signature has been added automatically. Edit for deletion/Log/ |action=edit&autosummary=%5B%5B %5D%5D}} today's AfD log and copy the following line to the top of the page: : }} Use the below line as your edit summary: : Save this page. ---- Okay to implement? —Keenan Pepper 05:34, 24 May 2007 (UTC) White background looks bad on green. The next time someone edits this, please add style to line 4: {| style="background-color:transparent;" –Pomte 20:52, 9 June 2007 (UTC) —Remember the dot (talk) 22:19, 9 June 2007 (UTC) : Done. Cheers. --MZMcBride 22:59, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Request change: Add to top of list on AfD log The article should not be added to the top of the log page, but to the top of the list on the log page. I've already changed the wording elsewhere, could someone do a similar change here? Thanks! Phaunt 08:35, 22 June 2007 (UTC) : Done. --ais523 09:33, 22 June 2007 (UT ) How to add article to multiplie categories? As per subject, also, we should include info about other categories from Wikipedia:WikiProject Deletion sorting.-- Piotr Konieczny aka Prokonsul Piotrus | talk 22:40, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Confusing edit-summary instruction While editing a new AfD nom, users are instructed to add something to the AfD log in step 3, then to use a certain edit summary in step 4, then to save "this page" in step 5. It's not clear what page(s) steps 4 and 5 are talking about. Should one use that edit-summary for the log page, for the nom page, or for both? Which page is to be saved? I know the latter answer is technically "both", but is step 3 a self-contained instruction (implying one edits and saves) interleaved in a list of instrucitons for the nom page? If so, why are we giving explicit edit-summary and other instrucions for one page and not the other, and why bother adding an edit-summary that just states the page-name? But if not (the summary-instruction is for the log page, which makes somewhat more sense), why give such explicit instructions for the log page and not for the nom page? Looking at recent noms and log additions, nobody well follows the summary instruction for either case anyway. But still, as written it's confusing and not in sync with the main AfD instructions. DMacks 19:56, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Could you suggest an improved wording? --ais523 15:54, 21 August 2007 (UT ) :The next time you nominate an article for deletion, keep track of the sequence, and write a summary. I'll be glad to copy it here. I'll do the same the next time I nominate an article for deletion, but that isn't very frequent. — Carl (CBM · talk) 22:37, 23 August 2007 (UTC) A confusing step 3.Edit today's AfD log and copy the following line to the top of the page: {subst:afd3|pg=Afd3 starter} Is {subst:afd3|pg=Afd3 starter} is supposed to be {subst:afd3 | pg=PageName} according this page Wikipedia:Articles_for_deletion. Because it seems as a conflict for newbies like me. Thanks. Acetylcholine 06:40, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :No, this is actually a little confusing but what's going on here is that "Afd3 starter" is actually a contextual variable which is " "; it automatically defaults to the page in question. What's displayed here is the specific use of this template on this page; Afd3 starter. When it's actually used, it will look right. --Haemo 07:12, 21 August 2007 (UTC) ::Ok. Acetylcholine 10:27, 21 August 2007 (UTC) I've disabled the editprotected, as it doesn't look like there's a request for an edit here; if there is, please place the tag back up, with a clearer request of what edit you want to be made. --ais523 15:53, 21 August 2007 (UT ) Category is desired This template page needs categories; therefore, I shall tag this in this talk page as below since editing is restricted to administrators only. You can reply below this above template. --Gh87 (talk) 08:17, 5 August 2011 (UTC) I tl'ed it as it has the category it really needs. [[User:Dondegroovily|'D O N D E' groovily]] Talk to me 01:52, 21 June 2012 (UTC) Multiple categories I'll reiterate the question from five years (!) ago—is there a way to tag an article with multiple categories? If so, we should address it. If not, we should specifically mention that. --BDD (talk) 19:51, 6 June 2012 (UTC) Edit request Per Confusing edit-summary instruction above and Wikipedia_talk:Articles_for_deletion#Question_about_process, this template is more than a bit confusing. I've written a better version in my sandbox. I am requesting that entire contents of this template be replaced with the entire contents of User:Jcgoble3/Sandbox, preserving the noincluded category on the template. I believe this is uncontroversial as the modifications merely bring it in line with WP:AFDHOWTO while noting the order the pages should be saved to prevent redlinks on the log. jcgoble3 (talk) 23:16, 20 June 2012 (UTC) : Cheers.--Fuhghettaboutit (talk) 23:55, 20 June 2012 (UTC) :: The template is now uncategorized because you forgot to preserve the category that was already on this page. Please put it back. jcgoble3 (talk) 00:17, 21 June 2012 (UTC) ::: This has been . jcgoble3 (talk) 01:41, 21 June 2012 (UTC)